


Keith's Parents Were Galra Prisoners

by LittleMusician



Series: Keith's Parents [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: WIPKeith's parents are from Earth but were abducted as prisoners for the Galra Empire.





	

"HELP! PLEASE! I HAVE A BABY! LET US OUT!" Clenched fists, a tightening grip turning the knuckles white pounded on the cold metal walls. A pleading voice echoed through the prison mirroring the terror, helplessness, and anguish that clouded her every being. She was on her knees, feeling the rust and traces of gravel of the ground beneath her. In the corner of the room lay her beaten husband, his clothing drenched in a crimson flood. He lay on his right side in fetal position, hair messed with sweat, and his fair skin painted in hues of purple and blues. 

"Luna" he managed to whisper out in breathy intervals. The woman with messy hair that resembled the beauty of a mysterious midnight darkness turned towards him. Their chocolate brown eyes locked on each other, telling the tale of their unconditional love. Yet, there was a gleam of disappointment, of sadness, of worry between them. 

"I'm so sorry" he choked out as tears rolled down his eyes. Luna scrambled towards him clutching her stomach, breathing heavily.  His mouth twitched as he tried with all his leftover strength to keep his composure. She caressed the left side of his cheek, feeling the stubble, and even more carefully around the bruises, her fingers tenderly tracing his soft lips, before she planted a kiss.

"We need to keep fighting for our baby", Luna insisted. Her eyes were full of that intense determination that stunned him since the first moment he met her. "Jasper," her voice gentle yet pleading, "it's not over". He was inspired by her hope, by her passion, and just her. He loved this woman with all his heart and in those few short moments, despite their slim chance of survival he found solace in her presence. He nodded in agreement, as they both lay there together.

Just then the heavy prison door opened up and they found themselves greeted by a massive, blinding purple orb that floated above a torch. A Galra guard sneered at the lovers in disgust as he stomped his way towards Jasper. Luna shrieked begging to let him go, but it was a hopeless tug and war between the two until the guard kicked her stomach. 

She fell back crying out in pain, while Jasper's eyes filled with rage. Adrenaline rushing through him, eyes bloodshot red, he tried to resist the Galra's grip with all he had but the guard jabbed the orb into Jasper's side. He fell unconscious and dropped on the floor, making him easy to drag out of the room. Luna screamed out in anger, begging for mercy, her hand reaching out for her husband as she lay in the bitter cold prison floor. 

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed out through her tears. The guard simply chuckled and smiled right before he dragged Jasper out of the cell. The door slammed shut, separating both lovers, unsure of what's to come if there ever will be something out there if they dared to hope.


End file.
